Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a contact configured to reduce the insertion force experienced during a mating operation.
Numerous contacts have been proposed with different shapes and sizes to establish electrical communication between mating halves of a connector assembly. Often these contacts are arranged in arrays of multiple contacts. With advances in technology, contacts are declining in size, in order that the average number of terminal positions per electrical connector may increase. As the number of contacts increases, the insertion force required to mate the connectors similarly increases.
One common shape for the male contact is a pin that is accepted between beams of a female contact. The male and female contacts are generally plated to provide desired electrical performance characteristics. However, when the contacts are mated, the male and female contacts can scrape against each other, causing removal and buildup of plating material. The buildup of plating material interferes with the male contact as it is advanced into the female contact which increases the required insertion force. Harder plating materials may be used to reduce removal and buildup, and consequently reduce insertion forces, but the use of such harder plating materials may result in reduced electrical performance or added cost to manufacture the connector assembly.
Often, male contacts are shaped with a leading edge configured to facilitate insertion into the female contact. For instance, the leading edge may be tapered at a transition area near the permanent contacting portion of the male contact. The insertion force of a contact system increases and peaks as the female contact surfaces ride over the transition area. As the male and female contacts join, the plating material collects. In particular, the plating builds up in the transition area due to scraping.
A need exists for an improved contact to overcome the above-noted and other disadvantages of conventional contacts.
At least one embodiment is provided that includes an electrical pin contact comprising an initial contact portion joined to a main body. The initial contact portion has a lead end configured to be inserted into a female contact and an external surface with a tapered contour extending between the lead end and the main body. The external surface includes at least one recessed cavity formed therein to define a void in the tapered contour for receiving material accumulated during a mating operation.
The recessed cavity may intersect the tapered contour at opposed lateral edges. The lateral edges converge proximate the lead end and proximate the main body. Further, the pin contact may comprise a transition area joining the initial contact portion and the main body. The main body includes a mating contact portion having a cross section with a first area, and the initial contact portion includes a front edge having a cross section with a second area. The second area is smaller than the first area.
Optionally, the initial contact portion may include a tapered rectangular cross section having first and second recessed cavities in top and bottom surfaces of said initial contact portion.
At least one embodiment provides an electrical contact system comprising a contact pin and a female contact matable with the contact pin. The contact pin includes a tapered contact portion joined to a main body. The tapered contact portion includes an evenly contoured external surface and an indentation recessed into the external surface. The female contact includes at least one contact portion configured to contact the main body of the contact pin when the contact pin and the female contact are in a fully mated position. The female contact frictionally slides over the external surface of the contact pin proximate the indentation.
The female contact may slidably engage the contact pin on opposite sides of the indentation when the contact pin is inserted into the female contact. Optionally, the female contact may include a resiliently deflectable beam configured to contact the contact pin. The resiliently deflectable beam contacts the tapered contact portion and slides over the indentation as the contact pin is inserted into the female contact. Additionally or alternatively, the tapered contact portion may include a front edge and generally conic sloped surface leading from the front edge to the main body.
At least one embodiment provides a contact pin and a female contact matable with the contact pin. The contact pin includes an initial contact portion joined to a main body. The initial contact portion includes an external surface and an indentation recessed into the external surface. The main body includes a mating contact portion. The contact pin includes a transition area joining the initial contact portion and the mating contact portion. The mating contact portion has a substantially rectangular cross section. The initial contact portion includes a front edge having a cross section that is smaller than the rectangular cross section of the mating contact portion. Also, the initial contact portion includes a sloped surface leading from the front edge to the transition area. The female contact includes at least one contact portion configured to contact the main body of the contact pin when the contact pin and the female contact are in a fully mated position. The female contact frictionally slides over the external surface of the contact pin proximate the indentation. The female contact also includes a resiliently deflectable beam configured to contact the contact pin. The resiliently deflectable beam contacts the initial contact portion and slides over the indentation as the contact pin is inserted into the female contact.
The electrical contact system may include a pair of opposed resilient beams receiving the male contact pin. Further, the indentation may extend substantially from a lead end of the tapered contact portion to the transition area.
Certain embodiments of the present invention thus provide an electrical contact that reduces the required mating insertion force.